


Birds Instead Of Butterflies

by factualgnosissayings (wishfulThoughts)



Category: Fortuna - Fandom
Genre: 2nd Point of View, M/M, self indlugent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 08:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulThoughts/pseuds/factualgnosissayings
Summary: It's hard to concentrate on your work when someone is whispering things to your birds.





	Birds Instead Of Butterflies

Most days, you're working in your office, managing the tables of numbers you've laid beside your desks. Today, instead you're seated on your couch. A stack of paper is laid on your coffee table, labelled with numbers and prices. The ones you can barely see are color coded, indicating losses and gains. Your laptop glows in front of you.

In the distance, you can hear O-2 whisper ominously at one of your birds.

You sigh. You're not sure why he decided to pay you a visit today. Not that it was unwelcome. You're pleased when he comes- you just wish he wouldn't heckle them.

"Don't bother Hazel, O-2. c:<" You call out, not quite looking at his direction. You're sure you put your birds elsewhere today.

"They're a bad influence, Ox. :D" He hisses. He's half hiding behind his spear- it's making a dent in your floor now-, staring intently at your seizing bird. "They're going to plot your death if I'm not here. What then? :D"

You find yourself sighing. "Hazel's not plotting my death. c:<"

"You can't prove it. :D" He says. His lax tone sounded uneven and forced. "Not until you prove that you can speak bird. :D"

"Just come here instead. c:<" You pat the other side of the couch, unoccupied.

O-2 grumbles, but complies. He slinks over beside you, glaring at Hazel the entire time. "Birds are undeserving of names. :D"

"I like it. c:<" Absentmindedly, you pet his hair. "It's elegant, and she gets brown things, so it fits. c:<"

O-2 turns his head at you, making a confused noise sound as you pet him. You merely give a shrug as an answer.

He doesn't seem to push the question and instead gestured to where your bird once was. "Your bird ruined the color brown for me, O-X. Terrible. :D" He shakes his head.

"They never ruined other colors for you. c:<" You gesture to his shirt.

"You don't know that. :D" He huffs and leans his head on your shoulder.

You ignore the blush that creeps up under your face as he does. "Perhaps I don't. c:<"

You let the conversation trail away. The silence between you is filled with the idle tapping of your keyboard. It remained like this for a few moments before you heard a yawn and felt a head on your lap.

You stop typing to look at O-2, who seems to have fallen asleep. You can barley hear the soft snores he's making under his face.

For a brief second, you're a bit flustered. This was normal. O-2 did fall asleep on you, sometimes. You're used to this. At least, you should be.

You bless the Neo for allowing you to even feel this way. Having to manage this around him was inconvenient, to say the least. More so when you know he's comfortable around you and has no problems doing this.

You loosen your neckerchief, then tie it, then loosen it again. You don't know why you have to fidget, have to get nervous, it's just O-2.

You swallow and try to focus on your work again. You type slower than usual, trying to ensure your hands wouldn't mess up somewhere.

Your hands tremble regardless, making little errors. A q instead of an a, a zero instead of a two. Your stomach clenches.

You try to type until you can't anymore. It's hard to think straight- you laugh at the irony- around him. Do anything straight, really. Which seems includes working, now.

With a sigh, you close your laptop with a click. You're not sure why you bothered- you already knew how the outcome was likely going to be anyways.

You lean back on your couch and let your gaze fall on O-2. He's using one of your legs and his arm as a pillow. His other arm is sprawled across your lower half. He's practically made himself your blanket.

You glance at the clock. Fifteen minutes since he's fallen asleep. He's unlikely to wake up soon, then.

You truly hope you're not going to regret this.

In one fluid motion, you lift your face up slightly and place a small peck on the cheek of his own.

You cover your mask once more as he begins to stir.

O-2 blinks in rapid succession, like he couldn't remember where he was. He yawns, lifts his head, before murmuring, "Ox? :D"  
  
"Yes, O-2? c:<" You keep your tone even. Neo, if he was awake the entire time...

He begins to murmur a question under his breath- all mumbling to you- until he stops. "Ah. :D"

You've come to the conclusion that you are so, so very screwed. "Ah? c:<"

He's quiet for a moment. You hope he's not looking at you, trying to find the blush which is no doubt under your cheeks. It's hard to tell with the way his face works.

After that long moment of silent, he shrugs, and lays his head down again.

You nearly breathe a sigh of relief before you hear him say, "Love you. :D"

You can feel the heat on your mask increase twofold.

"Love you too. c:<" You say.

He chuckles before falling asleep again. Absently, you pet his hair before sighing. You've fallen too deep if you're letting these little things affect you so.


End file.
